As the performance of the core communication devices or signal processing equipments such as a server is being improved, a data rate of a signal transmission/reception is required to be increased inside and outside of a device, for example, within an integrated circuit chip or between integrated circuit chips (intra-device or inter-device). For example, the data rate may be a bit rate in a high-speed I/O application in which signals are transmitted/received.
A related technology is disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1 of J. Han, et al., “0.6-2.7-Gb/s Referenceless Parallel CDR With a Stochastic Dispersion-Tolerant Frequency Acquisition Technique”, IEEE Trans. on VLSI Systems (Early access article), 2013.